


Fried and Seasoned Chicken

by aught



Series: ♡lucia annual love fest♡ [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chickens, M/M, Restaurant Owner Kwon Soonyoung, Shy Jeon Wonwoo, happy birthday lucia ur old ;(, mayhaps crush at first sight, wonwoo's name was never mentioned but he's the sleep deprived customer :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aught/pseuds/aught
Summary: Soonyoung never liked his poor Kokko unclothed.





	Fried and Seasoned Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snwu17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwu17/gifts).



> LUCIAAA!!!! ILUUU its about time i gift something to u!!! its like,,, weeks before your birthday but i'll be posting this like,,, really early bc i think i'll be busy on the 24th! ilu,,, u like chicken right?

Soonyoung never liked seeing his poor Kokko unclothed. It made him remember the past, when Kokko used to stroll and chirp on his hand. Samgyetang makes Soonyoung sad, his poor Kokko; boiled in broth. Jihoon says he's too emotional.

Kokko grew up to be a great pet and companion, Soonyoung never needed a better friend because he already had Kokko. Kokko, the sweetest bird! Kokko, Soonyoung's muse! Kokko, his true love!

Up until a faithful (read: depressing) day, Kokko gave birth to more Kokkos! Soonyoung named the ones that made it Kokko #1, Kokko #2, Kokko #3, and so on.

Kokko died when he was thirteen. It was the saddest day of his decade and three years of life. It took a toll on him, leading him to mourn from the moment he wakes up and until he sleeps, stroking Kokko #7's magnificent mane. He grew overwhelmed because he was attached to only Kokko, so he made sure to treat all of Kokko's children the same way he treated Kokko, he promises himself he'll treat them all the same, no favoritism.

It was until Soonyoung was seventeen, when he'd be moving out for college. He would be studying business, to start a chicken restaurant, without unclothed Kokkos. He'd cloth all the Kokkos in the most delicious homemade flour from his family's farm, with seasoning as memorable as his time with Kokko and her children. Jihoon says he's childish, but smiles softly and shakes his head.

He met Jihoon in 7th grade, when mourning Kokko was all he was doing everyday, from when he gets to school and until he walks home. To Jihoon's demise, Soonyoung had approached him first, borrowing a light brown colored pencil, Jihoon had no clue why but he let him be.

Now here he is, inside his kitchen at dawn, marinating chicken in his own seasoning sauce, for the orders later. His fried chicken was already coated, clothed to preserve Kokko's memory. His humming echoing through the kitchen until the restaurant landline rings.

"Hello?" a low but scratchy voice, probably just awoken, rings through the speaker pressed onto his right ear. "Good morning, this is Kokko's Chicken where we deliciously clothe our chickens. May I take your order?" Soonyoung recites the phrase he thought of during one of his late night shifts in 7-11 when he was earning money to pay for the restaurant's lease.

"Um... half-fried half-seasoned, please. With a side of cheese balls and cheese sticks, 5 for each. Thank you..." The voice drifts off, with shuffling in the background. Soonyoung thinks he might give a liter of coke to the guy since he's the first customer, "Alright," Soonyoung writes the order down. "your address please."

The sleepy voice draws out his address, as if he's unsure whether he lives there or not. The customer hangs up after saying he'll hang up a third time.

Soonyoung prepares the delivery bike and puts on his helmet, the order in the carrier box attached to the bike. He pedals over to Sleep-Deprived-Customer's apartment building and climbs up the 6 floors because a sign on the elevator indicated that it was out of order. If he started panting during the first steps of the third floor, then that says something.

Soonyoung made his way to Door 365, pressing the cute cat-shaped doorbell. It took a few minutes for the person to answer but at least he answered. "Sorry, sorry. I um.. fell asleep." He apologized, scratching his nape. "It's okay." Soonyoung smiles, handing the box to the customer after it was paid. "Thank you." The customer called out to Soonyoung's retreating figure. He turns to look at the customer but finds that he's shut the door.

' _Cute_.' Soonyoung thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> im 10 days early :D ilu


End file.
